


You're Not Damned

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: After getting injured dodging Jasper's attack at her birthday, Bella is abandoned by her boyfriend and the others into Carlisle's care.“Damned? You're not damned.  You couldn’t be.  You’re too good.”NSFW





	You're Not Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Bella flinched as Carlisle gently pried shards of glass from her arm from when Edward threw her into the table to get her away from a bloodthirsty Jasper.  She watched as he dropped them into a bowl of blood-soaked gauze and water with little clinks.  Or really, she tried  _not to watch._ Carlisle gently cradled her arm to his side as he started to clean her wound and prepare to give her stitches.  Bella focused her gaze steadily on his chin as they sat in his office as he carried on patching her up. 

 

Eventually, the silence was killing her.  “I sure can kill a party,” she weakly attempted to joke. 

 

“It's not your fault,” the Cullen patriarch whispered.  “Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us.” 

 

She stared up at him in wonder.  He was focused on her wound that had been dripping blood everywhere.  He was fixing her up.  It didn’t even seem to faze him.  “Seems like you're the only one it doesn't affect.” 

 

He bashfully smiled as he finished her stitches, “Centuries of practice.” 

 

Bella held back from biting into her lip with nerves as she asked him her burning question, “Did you ever think of... living differently?” 

 

He shook his head, “I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned.”  He spoke with a joking smirk, but with the same wisdom and grace that came with nearly everything he said.  He stood over her like an angel, his platinum blonde hair like a glowing halo.  Even his golden eyes looked like small halos.  His soft smile softened the words coming out of his pink lips. 

 

But once the words registered with her, she frowned at the absurdity of them.  “Damned? You're not damned.  You couldn’t be.  You’re too good.” 

 

He chuckled, “You’re too kind.”  He tied off her stitches and started putting his instruments away.  He came back to her to help her off her perch on his desk, but once her feet thumped on the ground, her head grew light and dizzy as she swayed.  Carlisle was quick to pick her up and sit her on the edge of his desk again, keeping her comfortably caged in his arms.  “Take deep breaths, Bella.  Take your time.” 

 

She laid her heated forehead in the crook of his neck, his frozen skin feeling very nice.  She took deep breaths through her nose under the comfort of his embrace.  She titled her head to look up at him again with a smile of her own, “See?  Your first instinct is always to help people.  Save lives.  You couldn’t possibly be damned.  You’re an angel.” 

 

“I don’t know about that,” he whispered. 

 

Bella didn’t know if she was still too dizzy to think clearly, but as she whispered, “You are,” she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cold ones.  He became a statue then, but her pliant and warm lips moved against his so heavenly that he had to react.  He moved his lips with hers for a moment before pulling away.  He stopped breathing completely as he spoke, “We can’t.” 

 

“I want to,” she muttered, pressing her lips back to his.  Her pressure was so soft and tantalizing that he could hardly resist once she said she wanted to kiss him.  He pressed his lips firmer to hers and cupped her face with the hand that wasn’t cradling her injured arm.  Her brown hair felt like threads of silk on his marble fingers. 

 

Meanwhile, Bella was becoming putty as she spread her knees wide to encase his hips, the skirt of her dress falling down her thighs.  She hooked her feet around his back and used them to pull him closer.  She felt her panties start to get damp as a lower heat started to simmer inside her.  She whimpered as she tried to make the kiss more passionate, slipping her tongue along the seam of his lips.  Usually, this would be where Edward pulled away and said they needed to stop.  But Carlisle answered her by slipping his tongue into her mouth and excavating every crevice he could find.  When his hardness met with her wet center, they both groaned. 

 

This time, Carlisle did pull away, trying to compose herself, “We really can’t.  You’re with Edward.  And you’ve never...” 

 

“It doesn’t have to be that,” she panted desperately.  “I just need  _something.”_  

 

Carlisle regarded her quietly, passion simmering behind his golden eyes.  He seemed to come to an agreement with himself as he said, “Fine, fine.  I’ll take care of you, Bella.” 

 

She nearly whimpered with relief as his cold hands – that felt so good on her flushed skin – flipped her dress up against her torso and slipped her panties down to her ankles, exposing her slit to his eyes.  She held her breath as he trailed his fingers up her inner thigh until he started stroking her already damp lips.  She shuddered as he settled on her now-bulging clit and pressed the gentlest of circles into it.  His lips settled over hers again as he started slipping a finger inside of her.  Her wet warmth was invaded by ice and it felt so amazing to have such a contrasting pleasure start to build inside her. 

 

She let his tongue explore her mouth again as he started moving his finger in and out of her.  She whimpered as his finger dragged against this certain spot inside her, her eyes opening wide as another gush of fluid dripped over his cold fingers.  She moaned in her throat as he added another finger and picked up speed.  She felt flush all over and increasingly warm as her body started to tighten up in pleasure.  But she still needed more. 

 

Suddenly, Carlisle growled, unlike himself, and yanked his lips off of hers.  He used his hand to push her flat on his desk and push her dress up her body until everything under her neck was exposed.  His fingers kept thrusting inside her as he closed his lips around her nipple.  She let out a shocked whine as the tingling of pleasure came to her from two places now.  Her thighs split wide to accommodate his body as his fingers fucked her wet pussy harder.  Her whole body began to vibrate with pleasure. 

 

Carlisle pulled off her upper body to stare down at her prone and naked body.  His other hand reached around her thigh to start circling her clit, rougher now.  Sparks of heat shot up her spine with every stroke as his thrusting fingers hooked against that magical spot inside her canal.  She had to bite her lip hard to keep back most of the moans she wanted to make. 

 

“It’s okay,” Carlisle cooed, even graceful and wise now.  “Don’t fight it.  Let me take care of you.” 

  

His words washed over her as he pushed her over the edge.  Her cunt clenched on his invading digits as he continued to work her through her orgasm.  She had to wrap a hand over her mouth to smother the keen of pleasure fighting to get out.  Carlisle watched her face go slack in practical rapture.  Eventually his fingers slowed inside her and on her clit as her body jerked and gyrated on his desk until she went completely limp. 

 

Quietly, Carlisle used one of the unused gauze strips to wipe at her wetness before replacing her panties.  He pulled her dress back down over her and gently stroked her hair out of her flushed face.  Not before wiping off his own fingers as well. 

 

As Bella finally calmed down, Carlisle chilled lips pressed against her forehead and temple, further soothing her.  When she seemed ready, he pulled her to sit up and then carefully helped her to stand on her feet.  She sagged into his arms.  “Can I...?” 

 

“No,” he cut her off gently.  “I was taking care of you.  Now, Edward will be back soon to take you home.  You should get your breathing even.” 

 

It wasn’t easy to do so with him still so close to her, but she put in a valiant effort.  Soon enough, Carlisle excused himself from the room and left her to get a hold of herself before Edward came for her.  As her boyfriend drove her home, they were silent and awkward in the wake of Jasper’s attack.  But she didn’t care.  She had never been happier that Edward couldn’t read her mind.  Because it was still centered on her experience with Carlisle.  An experience she never wanted to end, and wanted to repeat again and again. 

 

After she and Edward quietly said their good nights, she let herself into her home and immediately undressed, crawling into bed.  She made sure to close and lock her window, though she suspected Edward wouldn’t be trying to come in tonight anyway.  Quietly laying down, knowing her father was sleeping just down the short hallway, she slipped her fingers down into her still somewhat damp panties and stroked herself,  _remembering._  


End file.
